


vampires will never hurt you

by bloodymox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, can't believe i wrote frerard in 2020...wack, gay rights baybay, i type in all lowercase btw, imagine bullets/revenge gee and frank for this, seems like the most vampire-esque eras, there are a couple mentions of sexual-ish things? idk it's super brief and the boys are 18 anyhow, this serves no purpose other than the fact that it is Tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: gerard doesn't think frank wants to be a part of the vampire life, but frank tells him he's wrong in the nicest way possible.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 40





	vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written frerard since like 2011 (those ones are long gone, thank lucifer) and it isn't much but. writing this made me go :) so i hope it can do the same for whoever is reading it !!

frank wasn't quite sure how he got here but, at this point, he had just stopped questioning things altogether. he remembered how he and gerard met. it was junior year, and frank had run into him in the bathroom when he was trying to escape the pep rally. gerard was having a panic attack, and frank decided to be nice and help calm him down. gerard had introduced himself, saying he was new at school, and frank had smiled, doing his best not to get distracted by gerard's porcelain skin and sunken, hazel-green eyes. they went back into the pep rally together, and the rest was history.

if only it could be left at that: two antisocial punk kids become friends and commit minor misdemeanors together and then fall in love and hold hands while walking off into the sunset. the end. but, as luck would have it, it didn't come that easy. sure, they did perform mild vandalism by spray painting a dick onto the side of the concession stand at the football stadium and, yeah, gerard and frank ended up dating after seven months, but there was just one little…quirk, one could say.

\--

"frankie, where's the orange juice?"

"i hid it in the back behind the mayo," he called. "didn't want my parents drinking it, since i bought it."

a couple minutes later, gerard entered the room, drinking the juice straight from the carton, a smile on his lips. he sat down next to frank, doing his best to snuggle into the other teen's chest. frank smiled and ran his fingers through the inky, black mess that was gerard's hair. gerard offered the carton to frank, who took it and thanked him with a kiss on the head. the pair laid together quietly for awhile, save for the sound of the radio, before frank looked down at gerard to see he had his brows furrowed and a frown on his lips. 

"what's on your mind, angel," frank asked. 

gerard sighed. "nothing important. just….thinking."

"you wanna talk about it?"

gerard sighed once again, letting himself fall back into frank's lap, giving frank the opportunity to better play with his hair. he looked up into frank's eyes, a worried expression on his face.

"i just…really don't wanna lose you," he said quietly. 

"you won't, baby," said frank, "what makes you say that?"

gerard gestured vaguely around the room. "the whole...immortal thing. one day you'll get all old and pass away, but i'm gonna be stuck as a teenager forever."

gerard wet his lips, then continued, "i just- i want the best for you, and life with a vampire in an anti-vamp world would be unfair to you. and i think-"

frank didn't want to hear what gerard was going to try to say next, so he grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him in. gerard made a little noise of protest before cupping his hands on either side of frank's head and sighing into the kiss. frank tilted his head and lightly nipped at gerard's bottom lip. gerard did the same thing, and frank ignored the metallic taste in his mouth and the fact that, probably on instinct, gerard started sucking at the blood dripping from frank's mouth. when they pulled away, gerard looked at frank with wide eyes as he licked at the blood that had fallen to the corner of his mouth. frank smiled and used the sleeve of his (white, now ruined) crewneck to wipe his own blood from his chin. gerard's cheeks went pink and he looked down.

"sorry," he said. "blood, especially yours, makes me a little…"

"feral," frank finished. 

"yeah…"

"and horny," frank added.

gerard put his face in his hands, a cute sight, if frank was being honest, and groaned.

"yeah," said gerard. "that, too."

frank sighed and grabbed one of gerard's hands, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

"look, babe," he said, "i don't care if 'vampire life' is hard or weird or dangerous. if i did, i would've turned and ran when you confessed to me. i would've broken up with you, changed my name, dyed my hair, fled the country, and started a whole new life as a sheep farmer in the hills of iceland."

gerard giggled (music to frank's ears) at that last part before frank continued, "but, that isn't what i want. i wanna graduate high school with you, become a vampire, save up some money, and head out west. build us a little cabin in the woods of oregon, or rent a shitty little shack in the deserts of california, or just go motel-hopping and travel the country. i don't _care_ , as long as i've got you. so what if vampire hunters post wanted posters of us on every telephone pole in the country. so what if we have to look over our shoulder every thirty seconds. none of that matters, because you and i are in it for the long run. you're stuck with me, gee, whether you like it or not, 'cause i love you. and i'm not gonna stop anytime soon."

gerard was silent for awhile, and frank was starting to worry that he'd upset his boyfriend or that gerard didn't feel the same way or that frank sounded too desperate or...oh. gerard pulled frank into a hug, sniffling quietly into his shoulder and holding him tight. he pulled away, wiping at his eyes (and, in turn, smudging his eyeliner) and laughing.

"god, i'm such a fuckin' baby," he said. "i just... _god_ , frankie. i was so worried that you wouldn't wanna stay with me past high school and here you are, having a whole vamp hunter survival plan."

frank grinned. "what are boyfriends for, if not creating elaborate survival plans to keep us alive? i _love_ you, babe. and, sure, we've only been together for nine months, but my eighteen-year-old brain is telling me that's plenty of time to come to terms with that fact."

gerard hummed, resting his head against frank's shoulder and lacing their fingers together. "well, _my_ eighteen-year-old brain agrees with you. i love you too, and...thank you for reassuring me that life will be ok. it doesn't feel like it sometimes, but you make the shitty parts of it better. like spraying febreze in a morgue, or something."

"i'll febreze your morgue any day, baby," frank said, yawning. "and, i dunno about you, but all this talk about the future and stuff is making me kinda sleepy…"

gerard perked up. "nap time?"

"oh yeah," said frank. "fuckin' nap time."

gerard pulled off his hoodie, frank took his sweater off, and they snuggled together under frank's comforter (that, thankfully, was black or else his mom would see various stains caused by blood and other miscellaneous fluids). frank wrapped his arms around gerard's middle and buried his face in the vampire's shoulder, taking in the smell of lavender and cigarettes that was very distinctly _gerard_. he kissed under gerard's jawline and yawned once more.

"goodnight, babe," he said. "'m glad i could help you clear your head a bit."

"goodnight," gerard mumbled. "love you."

frank pulled gerard closer (if that was even possible) and smiled, realizing that, soon enough, they would get to do this every night for the rest of their lives. he sighed.

"love you too, gee."


End file.
